blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerhouse
"Powerhouse," also known as "Monored Power Kavus," is a monored tempo/midrange deck which aims to generate as much power as possible, creating an overwhelming boardstate from its dominance alone. Unlike most standard forms of monored, which focus on direct damage based removal, this deck uses power buffs instead to have more of a general threat, whether it'd be an army of lowends or the biggest highend the opponent has. Powerhouse plays similarly to Overgrowth. However, this color provides more aggressive threats and buffs to suit its playstyle, rather than being forced to play defensively for a buff. __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding Here's some cards if you want to keep things spicy. * DerptasticDevil - Highly recommended by Blitzwolfer. Big tank that benefits from power buffs. * ChaoticCommando - Interesting card to play. Big fighter; gives the opportunity of power buffs. * DrWeaseI - Fighter that can provide with some nice damage. If your boardstate can handle its health debuff, it gives your army 200 Power each. * Kinnis97 - Earlygame, it may struggle when battling with other red decks. Kinnis97 will not only sweep their board from any red fighters they had, it also has some good stats. * NullSenseStudio - Allows for some gimmicky plays and serves a good power buff. It also resets its stats when you summon a fighter, so it works best when you condition the opponent. * WhiteScarf - Just good stats in general. No locks allowed. * BloodSpilled - Body standing in your way to an open attack? Just use BloodSpilled on them! * Nymn the Redrune Leader - See above. * Treas0ner - Very hard to pull off and summon. However, only hard removal would stop this powerhouse if used right. It's suggested to only one copy of Treas0ner if you're planning to run him in your deck. * Jayson13 - You have AVote. You have power buffs. Make the connection. * Rollernaut - Good alternative blue splash to fancyfame. * HyperVoxel - Extra boardwipe to help reset boardstate. * Divine Favor - See above. * Corrupt Guest - Powerful fighter, but at a cost. * Thesupernessiiiii - Good alternative to infernal acolyte. How to Play Your most important cards with you are Tomfl and PixelPistol. When played right, it'll lead to some smart plays and major turning points against your opponent. Your lowends include Ambamby, Dayren, Redcliff Messenger, and Odin. They're good icon generators. Infernal Acolyte helps you reach those red icons early game, meanwhile Deathaman211 serves as a ramp card. Damaging26, Player, Grand Ignis Mage, Deathaman211, Tomfl and PixelPistol (if self-target) serve as your core cards. The cards that can buff your army's power include Redcliff Messenger, Dayren, PixelPistol, Tomfl, and Player. Primal Gato is a self-buffing fighter and can lead itself to some overwhelming numbers. Removal cards are at your disposal! This includes Ninja Elite, Visleaf (for swarms), and Rinicye (for them big tanks). To an extent, AVote is also a removal card. Another thing this deck is good at is a concept called "combat tricks," which is best explained via example. Lets say your opponent has a fighter with 800 health and you have a fighter with 300 power. You can use PixelPistol on the 300 power fighter to get the kill. How to Beat Here's the thing about this deck, to function at its best, it *must* have at least 1 unlocked fighter on the board, if you manage to take over board state its hard for this deck to recover. Would you recommend this deck (Powerhouse)? Yes No Category:Decks Category:Outdated Decklists